


Stuck in an Elevator

by far_out_fangirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, kind of a fix it I suppose?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_out_fangirl/pseuds/far_out_fangirl
Summary: Because we all know what happened in that elevator. Drabble.





	

Her hands were clammy, her breathing shaky, as Jyn Erso clumsily boarded the elevator. One arm was slung around Cassian, and the other lay limp at her side. They had done it. They had transmitted the Death Star plans. She had done her part for her father’s mission, now she could only hope that it would be completed.

She nearly collapsed on the wall of the elevator, as did Cassian. The sound of their breathing filled the small space. Finally able to pause for a moment, Jyn drowned in emotion, but one particular feeling floated to the surface: gratitude. She was grateful for the team of rebels that followed her to Scarif, and grateful to K-2SO for sacrificing himself. But she was most grateful to Cassian, for staying by her side in the first place and sticking it out with her in the end.

His breath echoed off her face. He looked at her with such an intent to _know_ her, to learn every quirk and detail. Slowly, their faces inched together into a kiss. It was slow and bittersweet, but filled with the spectrum of emotion they felt. When they broke apart, the elevator had landed and Cassian smiled softly. Jyn reciprocated. They awkwardly hobbled out of the vehicle when they caught sight of the Death Star.

In that moment, Jyn hoped the plans had circulated enough that they could have mounted an attack to destroy the space station. She knew it was impossible.

She knew she was going to die.

But somehow, with Cassian beside her, death wasn’t something she feared as much as she used to.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
